Tear of the Goddess
Rift, Abyss and Treeline= |-|Scar= Cost Analysis * 250 mana = * 25% Base mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * 750 mana = Total Gold Value (fully stacked) = * is |-40g}}}} efficient at its base value and |+1460g}}}} efficient when fully stacked. Builds into }} Background Few are fortunate enough to come across the tears of the very goddess who created our world... but those who are lucky enough to acquire a Tear of the Goddess may take pleasure in a significant boost of mana points and mana points regeneration. Notes * After upgraded into or , the item retains the mana gained from its passive. * Selling and its upgrades removes the bonus mana. There is a small window of time during which or related items can be re-bought while still retaining the bonus mana stacks. In addition, while any Tear of the Goddess or related item is held, the bonus mana stacks are retained, even if the original item used to gain the stacks is sold. * Assuming a charge is gained every 4 seconds, the 750-mana unique passive takes 11 minutes and 7 seconds to max. * The bonus mana does not stack with , , or another . * The bonus mana does stack with and . This is due to the fully formed and not having the Mana Charge passive. The tear starts at 0 however, and must be charged again. Useful in mana stacking strategies such as Muramana . * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of and toggle, as well as and . Strategy * is an ideal item for champions with low cooldown abilities such as , , , , or (abilities in do not cost mana). ** It is a good item for champions with abilities that have an upkeep cost like , , , etc. ** is the only champion in the game who is unable to charge without an enemy target (factoring only basic abilities). * The passive cannot be charged with transform ultimates that cost no mana such as / , and . * combines excellently with champions with spammable abilities or abilities with low costs that constantly consume mana (e.g. or ), ideally bringing a fully filled at the 20 minute mark. Patch History from . **Total cost increased to from . *Mana regeneration changed to +25% of base mana regeneration from +6 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. V4.3: * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 6 from 7. * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** On top of its previous effects, now gains 1 mana automatically every 8 seconds (6 seconds on Crystal Scar). V3.9: * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Base mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Passive changed: ** Champions may now gain stacks whenever they spend mana in addition to on ability use. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.127 * , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.100: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + * +350 Mana. * +7 Mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Used in new item recipe: . V1.0.0.82: * Bonus mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced maximum mana cap to 600 from 750. V0.9.22.16: * Added a maximum cap of 750 bonus mana. * Clarified the tooltip. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). Alpha Week 7: * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . * Fixed a bug where it was not working properly. * Fixed a bug that caused you to lose the bonus mana when upgrading to . }} References cs:Tear of the Goddess de:Träne der Göttin es:Lágrima de la Diosa fr:Larme de la Déesse pl:Łza Bogini zh:Tear of the Goddess Category:Advanced items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Map specific balancing